Always the Student
by Blinded HP
Summary: Written for the 2015 Secret Snarry Swap. Harry's fantasies takes him on a whole different type of adventure.


**Title:** Always the Student  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** +-6000  
 **Content/Warning(s):** Mature Language and BDSM  
 **Prompt:** Prompt 52: Harry is drawn to the online kink community in an attempt to learn more about his fantasies. He begins to talk with a well known local group leader online and a blossoming friendship develops. The group leader convinces Harry to come out to a local meeting/munch to meet others. Real life identities are revealed and consequences must be faced.  
 **Summary:** Harry's fantasies takes him on a whole different type of adventure.  
 **AN:** Many thanks to rachelautumn for doing the beta-reading. Without you there would still be many mistakes and a lot less commas in this fic. LOL! I hope that we can work together again in future.  Always the Student

 _Harry writhed as a well-trained hand stroked him expertly. He was lying with his back against a strong chest and he could feel a hard erection pressing into his back. Filthy words were whispered in his ear as the hand drew him closer and closer to completion. "You're practically begging for it, aren't you?" Harry could only moan in answer. He never knew that words could turn him on this much. "You want my thick length inside that tight little hole of yours, don't you?" Harry bit his lip to distract himself from the overwhelming pleasure being wrought on his body. "Want me to fill you up and pound you so hard that you'll be walking with a limp for a day or two?" "Oh fuck!" Harry exclaimed. "Come for me my little whore, come now." With a pleasured moan, Harry did just that._

Waking up with his boxers soiled, Harry grunted as he pushed himself out of bed. This was getting ridiculous. He was a young man, yes, barely out of his teens, but seriously? Every single night? Frustrated beyond words, Harry shuffled into his bathroom and quickly stripped before getting in the shower. The dreams were never the same. This had actually been a tame one compared to some of the others he had experienced. The first time he had dreamed about being tied down to a bed while being buggered out of his mind, Harry had seriously thought that something was wrong with him.

The boys in the dorm used to share their dirty magazines and, even though Harry had glimpsed similar things in them, people didn't really do that, did they? Those were just models that posed for the magazine so that people had new things to look at every time, right?

To be fair, Harry had never had any kind of sexual education, seeing as he was too young (only just) to have attended those classes before Hogwarts, and Hogwarts itself was lacking anything of the kind. Heck, the first time Harry had woken up with an erection he had freaked out, thinking he had grown some kind of wicked tumor overnight. The most embarrassing conversation of his life had followed when he had cornered Hermione that same morning, asking if such a thing was possible. He had thought Hermione the best choice, not knowing if cancer was a purely Muggle ailment or if it affected wizards as well.

She had set him straight, though with bright pink cheeks. Strangely enough, their relationship had strengthened after that, Harry feeling more at ease to open up to the young girl who had not ridiculed him and, as far as he knew, had never uttered a word of that incident to anyone.

Now though, now he could really use her advice. Since that embarrassing ordeal, he had learned a fair amount: the difference between straight, bi and gay having been one of the first things he had learned. Not that he knew a lot, just the basics of what that meant for a man who considered himself straight and what it meant for those who found their own gender preferable. After a week of having dreams involving other men, Harry was fairly certain that he fell either in the bi or gay category – not that he really wanted to label himself or anything…

"Urrrggg!" Frustrated and not knowing what to do, Harry threw his towel at the mirror in a fit of anger.

"Okay, okay, calm down Harry. It's not the end of the world. Floo Hermione, ask her advice. Just calm the hell down." The pep talk didn't do much, so Harry took three deep breaths, letting each out slowly, and then moved over to his fireplace.

"Graley cottage, Willowglen," Harry intoned as he threw the Floo powder down. It had taken Hermione and Ron less than a year to get married after Hogwarts and, by combining their surnames, they had decided on 'Graley' as the name of their little home. It was one tradition that had been passed down from generation to generation in the Weasley family – naming their homes.

"Oh, Harry! Good to see you. Do you want to come through?" Hermione was already dressed and puttering about in front of the stove; Harry wrinkled his nose as he smelled burnt eggs and bacon.

If just to save his friend from having to consume his wife's questionable cooking, Harry thanked her and quickly made his way through. He quickly took the egg lifter from her hands and shooed her over to one of the chairs. It was a testament to their friendship and how well they could read each other that Hermione just gave a resigned sigh as she let Harry take over.

She knew that no matter how many books she read, she would never be top of the class when it came to cooking.

"So, what did you come here for? Do you need anything or is it a social visit?"

Harry cleaned the pan, threw away the burnt food and quickly cracked open two more eggs.

"Er, well, you see…"

Hermione waited patiently; she could see that whatever Harry had come for, it was something he felt embarrassed about and the best thing to do would be to wait and let him stumble through the explanation as best he could. If she prompted him, he might shut down completely, which would leave him without answers and Hermione to wonder what on earth her friend was worrying about this time.

"Well, erm, I've been having these dreams…"

A horrible flashback to their school days had Hermione's cheeks heating up but she kept her mouth firmly shut.

"They, they're not normal Mione! I mean, I know that guys often have dreams that leave them in sticky situations but these…. these are not normal!"

Harry banged the pan on the stove for emphasis and then quickly apologised. He lifted the eggs out onto Hermione's plate before returning to the stove. The second pan was then removed so he could give her some bacon before he once again returned to the relative safety of the stove. At least his back was turned, so she could not see his heated cheeks.

"I… there are men in my dreams. Well, not at the same time! I mean, only one man at a time. I mean, urg! It's driving me mad, Hermione! Sometimes I'm tied down, other times I'm sitting between his legs with my back against his front and I can _feel_ him, and then he starts saying these things, saying all kinds of dirty things that just has me…" Coughing a little, Harry breaks off his explanation and transfers the newly done eggs, along with some bacon, onto a plate for Ron.

There was complete silence as Harry prepared his own breakfast, Harry having run out of words to explain and Hermione thinking of how to answer her friend.

Just as she opened her mouth, Ron came barrelling down the stairs with his robe only half fastened and his hand raking through his hair in a feeble attempt to straighten it.

"I'm running late, Mione! I hope you have break…. Oh, hello, Harry! Well, now I know breakfast is ready; you took over again, didn't you?" Harry and Ron shared mischievous smiles while Hermione just huffed.

"See if I make you breakfast again, Mr Weasley!" Ron gave his wife a deep kiss in apology, knowing that she would get up again tomorrow morning to endeavour to make him some breakfast. They both also knew that, no matter how badly burnt the eggs were, Ron always ate everything she dished up for him.

They shared the newest gossip over breakfast: Ron was disgruntled with Ginny's choice in boyfriend, again, and Hermione was working on a set of textbooks to help Muggle-borns when they first entered the Wizarding world. It was something that she and Harry had come up with, knowing how much they had struggled to acclimatize themselves to this new world and how beneficial it would be to all Muggle-borns or half-bloods growing up in the Muggle world.

Ron had to leave right after breakfast for Auror training—it was his last year before becoming a full-fledged Auror—and Harry and Hermione packed up the dishes and moved their conversation to the sinks.

"I think the best thing you can do, Harry, is to go to a local Internet café and do some research. What you described to me might not be the norm, but it is in absolutely no way considered freaky or weird. There are a lot of people who get excited about the thought of being tied up or even whipped." Hermione added that last one just to see Harry drop the plate he had been washing and turn to stare at her in horror. Laughing at his expression, Hermione quickly had to assure him that she was not joking in the least but that no matter which 'kinks' he found enjoyable, she would never turn her back on him.

"Kinks?" Harry asked quietly.

"That's what people call them. If you enjoy hearing dirty words and get excited just by listening to your partner, that is a particular kink. If you get excited when you are blindfolded and have to rely mostly on touch and hearing, that is a kink. Anything that is not just straightforward sex could be considered a kink."

Having never heard his friend talk so plainly and without even blushing, Harry began to accept that this was not something to be ashamed of.

"So you think I should research these dreams of mine on the Internet?"

"Yes, they are clearly fantasies that your subconscious mind is bringing to the fore in order to help you find that which you really want and need."

Harry mulled this over in his mind before giving Hermione a smile and a hug, whispering a heartfelt 'thanks' in her ear.

Harry rubbed his sweaty palms on his trousers and looked around wearily. He was at the Internet café for the third evening in a row but this time he was becoming affected in ways he really did not want to in such a public place. Deciding that he had read enough for the night, Harry switched off his computer and thanked the girl at the front. Luckily, this was one of those 'pay for an hour' types of places and, having been there for 45 minutes, Harry felt that he had not wasted the money in the least.

He might have to consider other options, though, if he got this affected just by reading one scenario of a young man being pinned to a wall and 'punished' with a flogger. He did not want to know how he would react if the stories became more intimate.

Breathing out a shaky breath, Harry decided that he would have to ask around to find a way to set up his own Internet at home; this public research was getting a bit too risky for him.

It took him another two days to find a place that would install the necessary equipment but all of the technical mumbo jumbo just flew right past him. Satellites? Broadband? Whatsimagics? No, no, better let them just install what they thought was best, as long as he could just switch on his laptop (and wasn't that a novelty thought, his own laptop!) and have access to the Internet, he was happy.

The story he had read played over in his mind but, as he remembered the man who had been flogged, a sudden thought intruded on those memories and he just could not shake it. What would it be like to be flogged like that, but not only to be in that position but to have someone of authority doling out the punishment? Like an Auror or your boss (not that Harry had one, unfortunately for this particular fantasy) or even… but no, no, rather don't go there, Harry, you were underage at the time and to even imagine something like that is just wrong. No matter how many times he tried to tell himself that, though, Harry still could not get rid of the thought that it would be so very exciting to just play pretend that he was still a student…

Standing in front of his house, Harry stared blankly at his front door. How was it that he could come up with such vivid fantasies that he walked a three-mile road home without being aware of anything other than his imagination?

Fumbling for his keys, Harry opened his door, locked it behind him again and set his wards for the night. Hopefully, he would have his own Internet set up by the end of the week so that he could either lose himself in the fantasies of others or maybe, just maybe, give in to the desire to create his own.

Harry was browsing on Google when he found the site. It was a local group with shared kinks that had an online chat area as well. Feeling both shy and excited, Harry created a profile for himself on the website before joining in on one of the chats.

The people were talking about a girl being cornered in a bathroom and then forced to suck three guys. He was appalled at the idea of forcing anyone against their will but as he read more, he realised that the 'girl' in question was actually a woman who was currently online and sharing in this fantasy, encouraging the men to rape and plunder her. Feeling a bit horrified at the very idea, Harry could not help but continue reading. He knew that he would never feel comfortable with this type of scenario, this particular kink, but he felt a sick kind of fascination just reading about it.

Exiting the chat when the details got a bit too risqué for him, Harry opened up another one and started reading. After reading barely three sentences Harry closed the window and started looking for another to join in. He found that reading about two women together did not interest him at all. He might return to it later, just to satisfy his curiosity, but at the moment, he really wanted to find someone with similar fantasies to his own.

It took him two more tries before he found one that pulled him in like a magnet. There were four people currently active on the chat, **Brains, DiscoJock, FFJonesand HKWright** , and from what Harry could discern, they were all men. The fantasy they shared was about working as a PA for the director of a major organisation and being punished because of handing in work late. Apparently, they each thought of themselves as this PA and as the chat progressed they would share their own fantasy of how the director would punish them next.

Reading it as if it was happening to him, Harry quickly found himself immersed in this fantasy and could clearly picture himself being bent over the boss's desk with his pants pulled down to his ankles and his arse reddening with each blow. As the story progressed, Harry could see where each of the chat-members took over the fantasy to add his own detail and he found that he could truly share in their fantasies. The scenarios being played out in the story did not disturb him in the least; they turned him on more than anything he had ever read before and, before long, Harry found himself pumping his member to completion, panting a bit as he got down from the high.

Flushing in shame at what he had just done, Harry quickly closed the browser and shut down his laptop. Heading to the shower, Harry pulled off his clothes and tried to just let his thoughts clear as he climbed in and let the water run down his back. He really should stop feeling embarrassed about every little thing he did, especially seeing as he now had access to Internet at home and did not have to fear humiliating himself in public, but some lessons had been learned the hard way and Harry could not help this instinctive reaction.

Scrubbing himself clean, Harry grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist before moving over to the sink to brush his teeth. After finishing all his ablutions, Harry pulled on a night shirt and got into bed, falling into dreams of being spanked and then pleasured as he had only ever experienced in his dreams.

Aunt Petunia had once caught him in a compromising situation during the summer holidays after his third year. Luckily, she had not seen anything, but apparently she had heard him moaning as he wanked himself furiously to completion. She had dragged him down with a firm grip on his arm, sat him down on a kitchen chair and then told him that only devil's children did that to themselves and, should she ever catch him again, she would drag him to the local church to be exorcised.

From what Harry understood, it was alright for a man and woman to pleasure each other (when married, of course) but to do so to themselves was a big no-no. It was something which had stayed with Harry always, fearing that the minister at church would find out about his magic and have it purged if he was taken there, and so he had refrained from self-pleasure for as long as he could. Now that he was out of his relatives' house he had nothing to fear anymore but, as with any lesson learned during his childhood, it was something that he could not easily dismiss.

Groaning, Harry chastised himself for these thoughts and, as if to spite his aunt, he opened up his laptop and put in the address for the site he had found the previous night. There were more people active this night and Harry browsed through a few chat conversations before finding one that ignited something deep inside him. There were only two people in this chat and Harry thought that he might even take that extra step in actively joining them tonight.

 **HMS** had started the chat by introducing himself as 'The Professor' tonight, looking for young men trying to find themselves in the world outside of school. **Untapped** (Harry felt a bit scandalised at the name) had answered 'The Professor' by introducing himself as a student of the arts looking for inspiration for his newest painting.

 **HMS:** Your art project should have been in no later than 17:00 yesterday, Mr Smith. What kind of example would I set if I let this pass? Put your hands on the desk, spread your legs shoulder width apart and bend over.

 **Untapped:** Sir! B..but, sir! I, you can't, sir! I have my project here, this is why I came, sir, to hand it in.

 **HMS:** Thank you for handing it in but it does not change the fact that it should have been in yesterday already. Now, I will not tell you again, bend over the desk.

 **Untapped:** …..

 **HMS:** Good, yes, legs a bit further apart. Alright, that's good.

 **Untapped:** Wha…. Sir! No, no, sir! You can't. Oh, dear gods, please don't pull my pants down, too!

 **HMS:** Hmmm… Not quite as naughty as I had thought you were. Very well, count them out. There will be 15 swats, one for each hour since the deadline of the project.

Harry had caught up to where the fantasy had progressed and could not help but shift uncomfortably in his seat as he imagined himself bent over a desk to receive his due punishment. When the spanking had progressed to ten swats, Harry felt this urge to intrude on the moment between them.

 **ATS80:** Professor, sir? Oh, oh! Sorry, sir! Didn't mean to interrupt. I erm, I'll just… yeah…

Harry could very well imagine himself stammering and blushing if he had truly walked in on that scenario and he hoped that HMS or 'The Professor,' as this scenario painted him, would understand his emotions and intent on this interruption.

 **HMS:** You missed a count, Mr Smith! Mr Brown, you will wait outside my office until I am finished with Mr Smith. Pray that I never find you if you choose to disobey my order!

Harry sat anxiously biting his lip as the two continued to play out their fantasy. It seemed that HMS understood his intention very well indeed and Harry found himself growing hard at just the thought of what could happen next.

 **HMS:** I see you are still here, Mr Brown. Good to know that you can at least follow orders even if you have no manners to speak of.

 **ATS80:** Yes.s.s sir, I er, I was just coming to hand in the doctor's letter you demanded because I missed two days of class.

Harry knew that 'The Professor' could take this any direction he wanted and he waited with bated breath to see what would happen next.

 **HMS:** Very well, you will be expected to catch up on the work you missed and, since it is a weekend, I see no problem with that. However, (Harry's breath hitched a bit at this) I feel that you need to learn a measure of respect for other people's privacy; perhaps then you will refrain from barging in on people in the future…

 **ATS80:** Sir! I… yes, sir. I apologise, sir. I did not know you were busy at the time, sir…

 **HMS:** Did you not think to knock? Never mind, young people these days do not know the meaning.

Harry was uncertain what he should say now, if he should even say anything, but was luckily spared the mental torment as HMS started typing again.

 **HMS:** I have an appointment this morning that cannot be rescheduled but I expect you back here tonight at 19:00, when I will decide on your punishment.

 **ATS80:** Yes, sir. Tonight 19:00, I'll be here, sir…

Harry watched as HMS's chat light changed from 'online' to 'not available' and felt himself release a pent up breath. Tonight at least promised to be very interesting.

Harry settled himself in front of his desk, placing the plate of sandwiches next to his laptop before opening up the site he was spending most of his time on. He was dismayed to realise that it was only 17:30, meaning he would have to wait a whole hour and a half before HMS joined him in the chat.

Browsing through a few other chats, Harry found himself both fascinated and disgusted at some of the scenarios he read about. A dog? Seriously? People actually did that? Closing that window when they started talking about knotting, Harry searched through the chats, reading a few interesting scenarios here and there but ultimately just sitting on the edge of his seat and waiting for 'the Professor' to return.

He was chewing on a piece of bread when HMS sent him a private chat message and Harry excitedly read it.

 **HMS:** Mr Brown, are you busy with homework or are you really so eagerly awaiting your punishment?

Harry rubbed his suddenly sweaty palms on his trouser legs and scrambled forward to answer. The laptop clock showed that it was 18:45.

 **ATS80:** I just…, I wanted to make sure that you did not have to wait for me, sir.

 **HMS:** Hmmm… Very well then, follow me.

Harry had the strange thought of wondering exactly where the Professor had supposedly found him but that thought was cut off as HMS started typing again.

 **HMS:** I have decided that, since you interrupted a spanking this morning, a suitable punishment is in order. Since this is your first offence, I will not use the switch but rather my hand. You will receive five swats and after each one I want you to repeat: "Thank you sir! I will remember to knock in future." Do you understand?

Harry shifted a bit in his seat, already imagining what it would be like to sit down with a red warmed bottom.

 **HMS:** Mr Brown! Do we need to make it ten?

 **ATS80:** No, sir! Sorry, sir! Yes, sir! I.. I mean I understand, sir!

 **HMS:** Bend over the desk, lower your trousers and spread your legs shoulder width apart.

Harry blushed bright red as he realised that if this were actually happening, he would bare his naked bum to the Professor in this scenario, seeing as he never wore any underwear, ever.

The truth of the statement warmed his cheeks but also raised his ardour and Harry decided to be truthful with this mystery man.

 **ATS80:** *Blushes* Erm, sir, I er, I am only wearing the trousers, sir…

 **HMS:** My, my, my! We do have a naughty one here. I'm afraid this will not help you with your punishment, however. In fact it will probably enhance it. Now no more stalling! Bend over the desk.

Harry felt his cock throb and gave it a rough stroke. Waving his wand, Harry muttered a charm that would mimic an actual spanking every time he said the word 'slap', knowing from the previous conversation between HMS and 'Untapped' that this was the way 'The Professor' worded his orders.

 **ATS80:** Is this alright, sir?

 **HMS:** Very good, Mr Brown. Now remember your orders. **SLAP**

 _Fuck!_ Harry cursed as the charm gave him a solid slap on the bum when he read through it out loud.

 **ATS80:** "Oh ffu..." "Thank you, sir! I will remember to knock in future."

 **HMS:** Such language is not acceptable Mr Brown! You've earned yourself another five. **SLAP**

 **ATS80:** "Th..thank you, sir! I will remember to knock in future."

 **HMS:** Better. **SLAP**

 **ATS80:** "Th.. Thank you, sssir! I will remember to knock in ff future."

Harry stood before his laptop, having realised that sitting down while he was slapped on the bum was really not the smartest idea he ever had. The charm made everything so much more real and Harry was embarrassed to notice that his cock was leaking already.

The following five slaps pushed him right to the edge and Harry bit his lip to contain the moans that wanted to escape.

 **HMS: SLAP**

 **ATS80:** "Sir! Oh… Thank you… ssir! Oh… oh…" Harry's brain function was currently non-existent, seeing as all the blood had rushed down and he didn't even realise that he was typing all the noises that he made.

 **HMS:** Mr Brown! Such behaviour is very inappropriate. You will get yourself under control this instant.

Harry took three deep breaths to calm himself down but his cock was straining against the confines of his trousers – he had not actually lowered them as the scenario dictated.

 **ATS80:** "Yes, sir! Thank you, sir. Ss. Sorry, sir!"

 **HMS: SLAP… SLAP** The last one was for such disrespectful behaviour.

Harry moaned long and hard as the last two swats pushed him right over the edge. He was pretty sure that the only reason he actually came was because of the friction the magical swats had created between his trousers and his cock but for now all he could think of was this mystery Professor standing behind him and watching him as he soiled himself.

 **HMS:** Mr Brown? Remember your orders.

 **ATS80:** "Thank you, sssir! I will remember to knock in future."

 **HMS:** Pull up your trousers and make yourself respectable.

Harry didn't know what, if anything, he should reply to that but was luckily saved from any further embarrassment as HMS ended the scenario by asking about personal likes and dislikes as well as how long Harry had been a member of the site.

Harry learned that HMS had been a member of the site for two years now and was actually the manager of a small local club that catered to various groups of people and their kinks. HMS had been surprised to learn that ATS80 had only recently found his own need for this type of scene but welcomed Harry and praised him on a well done performance.

HMS had a whole bunch of other scenarios that he shared with Harry, just to 'feel him out' and Harry found that he liked the idea of most of them. By the time midnight came around, Harry had promised HMS that he would be online the next evening at the same time and they both bade each other a good night.

Grimacing as he stood up, Harry cursed himself for not cleaning his trousers sooner and hastily took them off before proceeding to the shower. His night had gone better than expected and Harry was very much looking forward to his next online conversation with HMS.

Two months passed, and Harry found himself happier than he ever remembered being. HMS gave him a whole new outlook on not only sexual pleasure but on life itself. They chatted about anything from childhood experiences to everyday issues, private and not.

This evening Harry was especially nervous, as HMS had suggested that ATS80 attend one of the meetings for those interested in specific kinks. It was more personal, meeting people in person and also sharing fantasies face to face. It sounded very much like an AA meeting of sorts to Harry but instead of having someone oversee the meeting to help them kick a bad addiction, they had someone who would encourage their dreams and fantasies.

Taking a deep breath, Harry pushed open the door to the restaurant where everyone was supposed to meet. Apparently one of the members of the group owned the restaurant and every once in a while he would offer up a night exclusively for members of the online community. Harry just had to go in with his ID, log into his account on the website to confirm that he really was ATS80 and, from then on, Harry James Potter would be allowed access to these special meetings. The only person who would know his real name was the person entering his ID into the database and then tagging his photo with ATS80.

The person behind the computer was an older gentleman, very good looking and wearing indecently short leather shorts. Harry felt his mouth dry as he took in the muscles bulging from his arms and abdomen but a puzzled frown crossed his face as his eyes tracked the collar that fit snugly around his neck. From what Harry understood, mostly the submissive males wore collars like those, especially considering that the one the man wore had the words "Johnathan's property" proudly displayed on a gold plate. He had naïvely thought that all submissives would be small and shy like him.

"New here, hey? Only get that frown from newbies. Yes, I have a Dom and I am proud to be his boy. Now, give me your ID, log in here to your account on the site (whichever of the three sites you usually roam) and I will tag your online name to your ID card. Bring your ID card with you every time you attend one of these, alright?"

Harry nodded dumbly and handed over his ID, quickly logged into his account and was soon the proud owner of an ID card permitting him entrance to any "Snake's Den" event.

The evening had so far been better than expected. Harry made a few friends, met people he had seen active on the website before and tried a few new drinks from the menu provided. Having grown up with his aunt and uncle, Harry had never been allowed to have whichever drink he desired, always having a glass of water ordered for him when in public or just being told to use the hose at home.

He saw a brown-haired man with broad shoulders and an arrogant gait strut around with the name "Untapped" printed on his ID card and Harry made a mental note to avoid him as much as possible.

Most of the tables had filled up already when the host of the evening made a few announcements before beckoning the waiters and waitresses forward to take the orders. Harry ordered a chicken and feta wrap – always willing to try something at least once – and then got engaged in conversation with one of his table partners. It was as the first of the foods were being carried in that something caught Harry's eye.

A very tall man exuding confidence was walking up to the host to have a quick discussion. What caught Harry's attention was the fact that the man looked very much like his Potions professor had. There were a few differences, the first being that the man had a walking stick, which was quickly explained as Harry could see a Muggle prosthetic peeking out from underneath the man's trousers, and the second being the grey hair dominating the sides of his face. It was only as those eyes landed on him and widened in slight surprise that Harry knew with certainty that this was his old Potions professor.

Snape briefly spoke to the host and was then handed the microphone.

"Welcome, everyone. There are a few new faces here, quite a lot of well-known faces and also a few who just come to these events once or twice a year due to various circumstances. We will enjoy our meal together, get to know one another better and after dessert, those who wish to are welcome to stay and follow us into the lounge. For the newcomers, the lounge is the area where fantasy becomes reality and new kinks are discovered. Now, let us all enjoy the evening together."

There was polite applause and then everyone turned their attention to their meals. Harry found his eyes tracking Snape's every move and, when the man stopped next to their table, Harry automatically pulled the chair next to him out for the man.

A tiny nod was his acknowledgment, and then Snape turned his attention to the next person and Harry felt like he could breathe once again. Dinner was a strained affair, at least from Harry's perspective it was, and when dessert came, Harry cursed his young untrained hormones when people all around him started licking and sucking on various cutlery or fruit.

"You seem a bit breathless, young man, are you quite alright?" Harry turned his head toward Snape but still caught the suppressed smiles and knowing smirks from those who had heard the question.

"Erm… Yes, thank you, sir. I… I'm alright."

Snape gave him a disbelieving eyebrow before lowering his gaze to Harry's ID. For the second time that night, the usually stoic man betrayed his surprise by a slight widening of his eyes.

"I have taught and disciplined hundreds of young men and woman, ATS80, so do not think for one moment that you could fool me. If you have finished your dessert, how about we move on to the lounge? I am sure that everyone else will soon follow."

Before his logical brain could catch up, Harry's feet were already pushing him back in the chair in order to stand up and follow the command. They had barely made it through the lounge and then one of the many doors lining the wall, when Harry found himself pushed up against a solid piece of wood by a hard, toned body.

"So you like acting the naughty schoolboy being sent to the principal's office, do you?" Snape asked as he tore Harry's shirt off.

"You like the idea of being bent over the desk while having your bottom warmed by an experienced hand?"

Snape's mouth was on and in his ear and Harry could barely string two thoughts together.

"An ideal partner would be someone who could fulfil your need of being dominated without turning violent, who would turn you into a useless pile of mush just by talking and describing in explicit detail what they would do to you for disobeying them."

Harry's eyes widened as he heard his words written to HMS uttered back to him. His brain quickly deciphered the acronym as HeadMasterSnape and Harry felt himself flush as he realised exactly whom he had been sharing his deepest, darkest desires with.

"You have a filthy mind and mouth on you, Mr Potter, but I am sure I can find some use for it." With that, Snape pushed him down on his knees and Harry realised with a start that this was really happening. All his fantasies, all his research and sharing of fetishes would be answered one way or another from this night forward. Having known for a long time now that he really, truly wanted HMS as his Dominant, Harry opened his mouth to welcome the hot, hard flesh, knowing that a new phase of his life had just begun.

-The End-  
For now...


End file.
